


Downtime

by MiliusPrime



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Flirting, Lowkey Robin/Cereal, Mutual Pining, Tension, teenage antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiliusPrime/pseuds/MiliusPrime
Summary: Robin's more than willing to lend a helping hand to the newest addition to their team, especially when it gives him a chance to show off his polished combat skills. The fact that she's cute has nothing to do with his enthusiasm, thank you very much.





	Downtime

“Put your hands on my shoulders.”

 

“I’m trying. You’re ridiculously tall.”

 

“Haha, here. Alright now turn around and step away from me in one motion, grabbing my arms and pulling me towards you.”

 

“Very good! Now place your hips against mine, bend, and lift while pulling my arm forward. Try and do this fast and make sure you roll me off your hip so that you can keep me off balance.”

 

“Heerrrrhhhraaa-ack!!”

 

There’s a dull thump of a body hitting the floor.

 

“Nice try, Snow! You almost had it that time!”

 

Silence.

 

“Aww come on, not the death glare. We’ve talked about this! If it gets out I have a weakness, it’ll be bad for my rep.”

 

“Very funny Robin.” Snowflake broke the glare and rose with a shake of her head, brushing off her legs.

 

The boy fixed her with a lopsided grin and beckoned with his hand.

 

“Again.”

 

“...Fine.”

 

The young woman widened her stance and took a step forward, her counterpart placing his hands on her shoulders first, and she copied the motion, arms inside his in the ideal position. Her pink lips pulled thin in determination.

 

“Heeeeyaaa-ooomf!!” Her breath left her in a whoosh as her back collided with the unyielding plastic-alloy of the floor.

 

“Good job, you almost had it that ti-”

 

_“Argh!!!”_

 

There was a sharp **_thwack_** as Snowflake slapped his outstretched hand away. Her hand hung in the air for a moment, before she turned away and hugged her legs, her head on her knees. There was a pregnant pause as neither moved nor said anything.

 

And then a heavy sigh.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to uh… do that.” The young woman’s smooth, russian-accented voice was muffled; her face still hidden in her knees as she spoke. “I just... lost my patience.” She raised her head, a strand of her copper hair falling into her face as she looked up at him.

 

“You make it look so easy.” She admitted.

 

“Heh, believe it or not, I took as many tumbles as you did when I was learning this too.” Robin grinned as she took his proffered hand this time, hefting her up.

 

“Uh _huh_.”

 

“Well, maybe a _few_ less. They didn’t call me the boy wonder for nothing you know.”

 

“Hah!” Snowflake laughed and smacked his shoulder. “And humble, too!”

 

“ _Chalant_.” Robin corrected, and jerked his head back in the direction of the kitchen. “Break time?”

 

“Uhh… okay.” She nodded reluctantly, not wanting to stop until she had the move down, but admitted her muscles _and bruises_ \- ached. “Yeah.”

 

She stooped over and grabbed her water bottle from the bench as Robin went over to grab his and a towel before jogging back. She waited for him to meet her back at the door and then flipped off the lights and shut the door behind them. He wiped his face around his mask and the back of his neck before slinging the towel around his shoulders, the two teenagers falling into step as they made for the kitchen. Snowflake took a long draw of water and made a face.

 

“Eugh, warm.” She made a disapproving face, and focused on it, licking her lips in concentration.

 

After a moment, ice cubes appeared in the bottle and bobbed up to the top. The young woman made a satisfied grin and took a swig, a little extra swagger in her walk.

 

“Perfection.”

 

Robin laughed at her side. “Now who’s the humble one?”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And here I was about to offer to do yours as well.”

 

“Looks like _someone_ ain’t feeling the aster.”

 

“I could just _freeze_ yours entirely too, don’t forget that.”

 

“Hah! You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Oh yeah? Do you think you can stop me?”

 

“I _know_ I can.”

 

“Good thing I can think of another way to _cool you off_!” Snowflake grabbed Robin’s water bottle, but he grasped her wrist before she could pour it on him, pinning it behind her head and holding down the other, trapping her against the wall.

 

The two struggled for a moment, Snowflake trying to wiggle free enough to douse him, but completely failing against his strength from her laughter. After a minute she gave up.

 

“Okay, okay. You can let me go now.”

 

“Can I?”

 

The way he said it, in a conspiratorial whisper, was intended to be joking, mischievous, alluding to some counter plot she may put in motion once he released her, but at that moment the two of them became aware of just how close they were to each other. His whispered words instead created a tension that grew as their hard breathing from their struggle synced and her chest brushed his.

 

They stared at each other, neither one daring to move from their position.

 

Snowflake licked her lips.

 

Robin’s eyes followed the movement and he swallowed thickly.

 

He swayed ever so slightly forward.

 

She flushed and dropped her gaze.

 

And the water bottle.

 

The clank of the hard metal as it hit the floor broke the spell, and Robin immediately released her and backed up.

 

“Oops.” The word got stuck in her throat, and she coughed awkwardly.

 

“At least the cap was on.” Robin added with a nervous laugh as he stooped to pick it up.

 

Snowflake pushed off the wall and briskly led the two down the hallway and prodded the door control panel, slipping into the kitchen after it slid open and flipping on the light switch.

 

“Here’s hoping Wally didn’t eat _all_ the left-over spaghetti.” Snowflake said, voice slightly too high to pull off nonchalance as she opened the fridge.

 

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

 

She rummaged through the shelves for a moment before sighing.

 

“Yeah, he ate it all right.” She grabbed an apple instead.

 

“Told ya.” Robin squeezed past her to grab the milk before she shut the door, and then opened the overhead cabinet and pulled out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. “Want anything?”

 

Snowflake stepped next to him and went up on her tip toes to investigate. She reached for a box of granola bars, clicking her tongue in irritation as her fingertips only brushed the edge of the box. Robin laughed and leaned a hip against the counter.

 

"Need a boost, short stack?”

 

“No.”

 

He just grinned and shook his head, pushing the box closer. She finally grasped it and shook out a couple bars onto the counter before going back up on her tip toes as she tried to push it back in place. She tried for a minute before reluctantly passing the box to his outstretched hand.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anytime.” He said, returning the box and closing the cabinet.

 

Snowflake rolled her eyes and stalked over to the couch, plastic wrapping crinkling as she opened a granola bar. She sat on the edge, leaning against the armrest and kicked her shoes off before tucking in her feet, ignoring the silent mirth she could practically feel in Robin’s gaze with a loud an intentionally loud crunch on her snack.  


**Author's Note:**

> A little something I have been very slowly working on as I die to death studying art in school, (don't worry, despite the all-nighters, I'm happier than ever) to give a little peek into their silly teenage dancing around their attraction outside of the more serious atmosphere of missions. To be continued~  
> Accepting bets on how many bowls of cereal Robin ends up eating. ;)


End file.
